Deadly Desire
by Isabella Douglas
Summary: A simple hunt turns deadly when Sam and Dean are forced to confront their deepest, darkest desires. Will anything ever be the same between them again or is the bond they share broken beyond repair. Not wincest but will feature Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Desire

By

Isabella Douglas

Disclaimer – None of the characters mentioned belong to me in any fashion. I'm merely a fan girl with too much time on her hands who needs to have a distraction from Real life

Author Note – First Supernatural fanfiction… Here's hoping you enjoy it.

* * *

Ok, so maybe it was a bit weird.

She could understand why her lights kept flickering originally, she hadn't changed the bulbs since she moved in and they had clearly been on their last legs but she had changed every single bulb in her apartment so the flickering should have stopped, unless of course there was something wrong with the actual main fuse which would be extremely annoying.

Almost as annoying as the fact that her heating was broken, It didn't matter how high she turned the thermostat it still remained freezing.

The whole thing was putting her in a bad mood.

Sophia Watson huffed out loud; shrugging her blanket off her shoulders and pushed herself to her feet. She shoved her socked feet into her slippers and made her way across to the thermostat, staring at it with narrowed eyes before reaching up and tapping it with her finger. It was definitely working. The green light was on and it wasn't flashing at her to indicate there was a fault with it. With how high she had it her apartment should have been toasty warm.

She glanced at her watch and wondered whether it was too late to call her landlord Jack. Christmas was only a few weeks away and she had planned on entertaining a few friends but she couldn't if they were going to turn into icicles the minute they stepped through the doorway.

Shaking her head she grabbed the oversized hoodie an old boyfriend had left behind and pulled it on. It was the warmest item of clothing she owned, if anything was going to keep her warm then it would be that hoodie.

She made her way back to the sofa, pulling her hair out from the hoodie before she stopped and stared around her in confusion.

She could have sworn she had heard something.

Sophia swallowed before forcing herself to breathe. She had to have imagined it or maybe it had come from the TV. Her eyes flickered around again before she made herself sit back on the sofa wrapping the blanket around her. She snatched the remote, pointing it at the TV before stopping

"You have got to be kidding me" she stated loudly. The sound of her voice comforting her, dispelling some of the tension she was feeling.

First the light, then the heating and now her TV was playing about.

This just wasn't her month.

Sophia pressed the power button on the remote, switching the TV off and leaned her head against her back of her sofa, her eyes drifting close.

Was seven in the evening too early to go to bed?

She supposed she could have a bath first but that raised the question on whether she would have any hot water with the heating playing up. She wished she had paid more attention when her Dad had been explaining things to her when he had helped her move into the place.

"Sophia"

Sophia leapt to her feet with a strangled cry of fear which swiftly changed to a cry of pain when her feet tangled in the blanket causing her to stumble to her knees, whacking her funny bone on the old coffee table situated in front of the sofa. Blinking back tears of pain she looked frantically around her forcing herself to her feet.

She had definitely heard a voice that time.

"Sophia"

She swallowed deeply, a shiver of fear skirting down her spine. Whatever was calling her name certainly didn't sound friendly.

"Hello?" she called out, feeling foolish as she did. She knew there was no one else in her home with her. It had been the first thing she had checked when she got home from work. She reached down and grabbed her umbrella thankful that she had dropped it on the coffee table instead of its usual place by the door.

It might not have been the best weapon and the person wasn't going to be frightened by the bright yellow duck handle but it made her feel safer knowing that she wasn't completely defenceless.

"Is anyone there?"

She swung round when she heard a noise coming from behind her, brandishing the umbrella in front of her ready to whack whoever it was.

There was no one there.

Sophia hesitated maybe just maybe it was simply the fact that she had Rats and it was the Rats who were making those strange scratching sounds. Perhaps she had fallen asleep on the sofa without realising it and the heard someone calling her name in her dreams?

"Sophia"

Fuck it. She was getting out of there. She would go and stay with a friend. Anything was better then staying here for the night.

She turned towards the front door. Her body freezing as her eyes fell on the figure which was suddenly standing between her and her escape. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart stop in her chest before it started pounding.

She took a step back.

What the…

She opened her mouth to scream when the thing leapt at her.

She wasn't even sure she made a sound before everything went black.

* * *

Author Note – Scene is set now lets bring in the boys. Please review but no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Desires

By

Isabella Douglas

Chapter Two

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me… well the two victim and the waitress mentioned do but Dean and Sam don't. All clear? Good_

Author Note – _Here's chapter two. Sorry it's taken so long to get up but I've been seriously bombarded with plot bunny attacks recently, its ridiculous! _

_ Some of the chapters will be short; some will be long so don't worry about it. It will all makes sense in the end! I promise!_

_ I just like to state that I have no idea if there really is a Humble pie diner in Jacksonville, Florida. I just made it up!_

_ Enjoy_

Summary – _A simple hunt turns deadly when Sam and Dean are forced to confront their deepest, darkest desires. Will anything ever be the same between them again or is the bond they share broken beyond repair. _

Romances – Eventual_Dean/Castiel_

* * *

**_Humble Pie Diner_**

**_Jacksonville_**

**_Florida_**

"I think I've found a job for us"

Dean Winchester looked up from his plate of food, one eyebrow raised in question at his younger brother. He swallowed his mouthful of bacon.

"What job?" he asked. Sam didn't bother to answer him, instead twisting the day old newspaper round on the table so it was facing Dean and pushing it towards him.

Dean absently moved his coffee mug out of the way to create space and glanced at the article, frowning slightly. He was aware of Sam attacking his pancakes opposite him but ignored him for a moment; he could definitely see why the article had caused his brother's Hunting triggers to explode into action.

"What do you think?" Sam demanded, tapping his finger on the table just beyond the newspaper.

"I think you've got something" Dean admitted, he looked up, closing the newspaper up and folding it, placing it to the side of them. "It does seem up our alley though of course it could just be some weird sicko. I've said it before and I'll say it before, monsters I get, humans on the other hand freak me out." Sam nodded, a slight smile curving his mouth before he became serious again.

"I think it's definitely up our alley" he remarked stubbornly. "The girl was alone in the apartment on the thirteenth floor, she had an alarm on and the door locked from the inside and yet not only has she disappeared but they found the body of another girl who had disappeared on the exact same date the month before. That's more then a sicko could do"

Dean held up one hand ignoring the fact he was still gripping his fork.

"Hey, I said I agree" Dean remarked mildly. "We'll check the case out, where was the girl from? The second one."

"Her name is Sophia Walker" Sam answered "She was the second victim, she was from Washington. The girl they found in her apartment was called Aimee Rose and according to the article she came from Phoenix Arizona" Dean breathed out placing his knife and fork on his now empty plate.

"Two places on opposite sides of the country" he said thoughtfully, tapping his lower lip with his finger as he frowned. "How do you want to play it?" he asked curiously "Check one place first and then hightail it to the next?" Sam nodded slowly.

"Sounds like an idea. Only other option is to split up, one of us goes to Washington the other goes to Phoenix" he suggested.

"No" Dean replied instantly "We stick together. We'll check out Washington first, if the first girl, Aimee did you call her?" Sam nodded "If it took her a month to appear in this chick Sophia's apartment then it could mean that she was kept alive somewhere for that month period. We need to check her apartment and see if we can find any clues about what we're dealing with. If we find nothing then one of us can go to Phoenix while the other keeps looking in Washington sound good?"

"Yeah" Sam responded. Dean turned in his seat and glanced around immediately attracting the attention of the pretty red headed waitress who had served them. She came over to them, a large smile on her face.

"How was the food?" she demanded, her eyes looking between them both before they settled on Dean. "Can I get you anymore coffee?" she queried, waving a slim hand towards the counter where the coffee was. Dean shook his head, a smile on his face which made Sam roll his eyes.

"Nothing more… Winola" Dean answered, raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of her name tag "Winola is an unusual name" he commented lightly, a smile on his face. Winola laughed.

"It's German" she stated "Like old German, it means Gracious friend, most people call me Win or Winnie though." Dean opened his mouth to say something more when Sam cut in.

"We'd just like the check please Winola" he commented politely.

"Of course" she said appearing flustered. "I'll get it for you now" she turned and walked back towards the till. Dean watched her for a moment before turning to Sam.

"Dude, stop cramping my style" he hissed flicking his brother's hand where it lay on the table.

"We don't have time for you to mess around Dean" Sam said bitchily "We've got a case and he still need to get to Washington, in case you haven't noticed we're in Florida. We've got a long drive ahead of us" Dean rolled his eyes but remained silent, he pulled out his wallet, glancing at the bill that Winola bought over and threw a twenty down.

"Keep the change Winnie" he remarked with a grin and a wink which caused her to blush.

"Thank you-" she looked at him expectantly.

"Dean" he replied, rolling his eyes when Sam gave him a pointed look. "Gotta go but it was a pleasure meeting someone as lovely as you" he turned and followed Sam out of the restaurant.

"A pleasure meeting someone as lovely as you?" Sam repeated, shaking his head even as he grinned "Seriously lame Dean even for you"

"Ah shut it, it's because you put me off" Dean answered good naturedly. The sun was shining, his belly was full of good food and even Sam wasn't as annoying as usual. It was going to be a good day. He could just tell.

He unlocked the car, pulling his door open and sliding into his seat, his hands coming up and caressing the steering wheel before he patted it.

"Seatbelt bitch" he stated with a grin as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Sam muttered something under his breath but Dean ignored him. "Washington here we come"

* * *

Author note – _Next chapter to be up soon, I hope you enjoyed it even though it was short! If you did then please feel free to leave me a review! Hopefully I'll see you next chapter. Thanks for reading _


End file.
